Being lost is good
by kanmuri-san
Summary: Isn’t someone who see through other’s soul special…?" When has being lost become good? Well tonight it is. A MirandaXKrory thing. R&R please!


**Title: I haven't got any idea what would be the title… but there's on thing I learned: Being lost is GUDE. 8D  
Pairing: Miranory(MirandaXArystar)  
Rating: K, as usual. XD  
Summary: JUST READ IT. 8D and be happy. 8D  
Disclaimer: Hmm… I WISH I OWN them 8D but I do not. But I DO own the idea. XD  
**

**Side notes: sigh Sorry I kept you waiting for long. TT I didn't mean it. Please don't hurt meee! I was too occupied and.. and… JUST SORRY. TT. BTW, I'm writing Lenavi(LenaleeXLavi) soon. XD and it'll involve some… water. And nekkid kids. XD but dun worry, I dun write Ecchi. XD I'm too young for it. XD shot shot shot oh, and as for those who read my Kanalee, I'm gonna find time to make chapter two. I'll be happy to make it! Oh, BTW, this one will have a SAAAD sequel. xD**

"Oh no!" the woman cried helplessly. She was wondering where her clumsiness has taken her to. It seems like a dark, endless tower if she would think of it—no, she doesn't even want to think of it. The Black Order is really just so big for a little being like her. Now it's time for her to examine each and every door she would see.

It's already dinner time, and she just knows that almost everyone is in the cafeteria enjoying the great chef's dishes. Especially the white-haired boy, Allen Walker, whom was the one of the first persons who appreciated her.

Well, let's get away with that. Her footsteps echoed in the corridor where she was walking until she came across a familiar door. She turned to face it because it's aura is catchy and quite familiar.

"My… my room?" Her smile was cause of the disbelief she was feeling. She can't believe that she _finally_ found her room without Lenalee or the other's help. Maybe she needed a guide wherever she goes. She might end up dying in that big tower if she starves as she searches for her room.

She stepped closer to the door and grasped the knob with her hands. She twisted it and opened the door silently. Cold wind blew the moment she closed the door of her room. Wait. It was no her room at all.

"Uh!! This is not my room!!" She trembled. She looked around in panic as sweat ran down the side of her face. She was about to turn back in disappointment but the room's aura just wouldn't let her go. So instead, she went straight to the balcony, hoping that no one would see her.

She gazed at the dark beauty that can be viewed from the balcony. She really liked how peaceful it is to look at. The cold wind adds to the comfort she feels when she suddenly felt chills run down her spine.

Two pointy teeth were damped on her neck from behind and was ready to bite. The being's hands held her in the arms tightly, and doesn't want to let her go. "Ahhh!!" She screamed. She stood still but her knees and fingers can't resist trembling.

"I—I—I…!" She was gasping for air as she panicked, seeing those pointy teeth on her shoulder. "I didn't mean it!!" she screamed on top of her lungs. Of course no one would hear her since it was dinner time.

Has an Akuma barged into the Order? Did they raised an alert already? Or is she just dreaming? These kind of thoughts ran down through her head that time; She doesn't know what to do, and she doesn't know what will happen.

"Sorry for barging into the room!!" She started her mannerisms again, stating things she didn't do.

The being seemed to realize who was the person he was threathening to bite, and put his guard off.

"Miranda, what are you doing here?" Krory asked in curiosity but Miranda doesn't seem to be listening.

"Sorry for being lost! Sorry that I came here!! Sorry because your door was open!! Sorry because I ate lunch!! Sorry because I tripped this morning!! Sorry because I placed the book wrongly!!" The other exorcist placed a hand on her face with panic marking the whole of her.

"Hey! It's okay!! Miranda-san!" Krory tried to calm her down but still, she didn't hear it.

"No!! I didn't eat Kanda's soba! I really didn't!! Ahh! No!! Sorry that I ever existed!!" Miranda held on to the steel bar and stood on it. But before she even jumped, she came back to her conciousness and felt her foot slipped as gravity tried to pull her down. Her eyes widen and her heart skipped a beat as she felt the breeze becoming hot.

"Are you okay?!" Krory successfully wrapped his hands around her waist, still behind the steel bar.

She saw the height of the place where she was about to fall. It was really so far away that she can't see what's on the bottom. He pulled her up and she fell on her knees. Silence fell upon them, both of them, rewinding what has happened.

"Uhh…" He broke the tried to break silence. "Are you okay?"

Miranda looked at every detail in the person in front of her: the pale skin, white bangs, broad shoulders and slightly bended back. "Yes." She answered weakly.

Krory invited her to have tea in his room. But they never talked as they shared a cup of tea—she just stares and observes the other when he's not looking and pretend not to be looking at all when caught and vice versa.

"So…" Miranda tried to start a topic. "Uhh…"

"Sorry to ask," Krory continued for her. "But how did you come by my room?"

"Umm… I was lost and came by your room… the aura of your room was the same as mine so…"She placed the teacup on the table, "I thought it was my room… sorry… I'm so sorry…" Miranda stood up and bowed down towards the man in front of her.

"N—No!! Please don't do that! I…It's okay…" He put his hand on her shoulder and made her stood up again.

They looked at each other for some moments and suddenly, a sigh escaped her mouth.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I always cause trouble to the people around me… It's just seem so repetitive. I think I'm starting to feel useless…" She sighed again.

Arystar just smiled at her gently, her heart suddenly felt light without a reason. Her heart knows that this someone in front of her understands her, but her mind doesn't want to think of it.

"You know, it's a good thing that you still can do anything for others" He said. This words touched Miranda that it even made her happy—only if he didn't continue it: "Even though it's always a failure…"

"Is that what I really look like…?" Miranda asked herself, amused with the statement. But still, it doesn't change the essence of the sentence.

"I was only a monster that people feared. And the only one who cared for me was…" He didn't continue, and instead, sat down the chair again. Miranda sat down too, and placed her hands on her lap. She looked at the face across the circlular surface in front of her.

"An akuma…" Krory continued, and under his breath, he said something. "Eliade…"

"Eliade was her name?" Miranda smiled, wanting to comfort him because she knew, and she felt that he was in sadness, right at that time.

He laughed a little as a reply. "I can't believe you heard that." He praised her good hearing.

"What? No! I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to hear it!! I really didn't!!" she was admitting something she really did, but isn't something bad again.

"It's okay! It's okay!! It's not your fault!! Please don't jump from the balcony again!" Krory waved his hands in front of him as a sign of worry.

They looked at each other for a span of time and laughed at each other. They were worried about everything, but why still this happy?

Then, they returned to the normal aura when Krory sipped into his cup.

"It must be…" The woman started. He just looked at her lips as they moved, reading it and hearing what she is saying.

"Hard… because the one you loved is an enemy… but… You're very strong!!" She jumped into a conclusion even though she didn't know what really happened.

"You still loved her even though you knew who she was, and who you are." Tears suddenly fell down from her eyes.

"H—hey!! Whya re you crying?! Did I do anything wrong?! I'm! So sorry! I didn't want to make you cry!!"

She wanted to say something more but her sobbing and her tears just prevents her from saying it.

"Hey… why are you crying?!" He was getting pressured already. Why? Did he say something wrong?

"You don't understand…" Miranda wiped her ccheeks, wet with tears. Krory felt something wrong with what was happening. His fault? But she said it wasn't.

"I'm crying because of you! I'm crying for you!" she yelled at him.

Why would she cry for him? Did she need to? Why?

"Men never show up they cry… no, they don't cry! That's why… I wanted to cry for you! So the hurt would go away…"

This sentence made his heart skip for a split second. What does this woman know? They don't know each other that long. But still, she was able to see through him. Yes, he wanted to cry. But that's the reason he became an exorcist, right? So he would have an excuse for killing her—for killing the only person he loved.

"Thank you…" Arystar tilted his head and looked down on the table. He didn't need that tears but it made him feel better. Maybe… maybe he needed a crying after all.

He put his hand on the table and left something. A small thing, it's thin and it it looks like he has been keeping it all of the time.

Miranda's tears stopped and looked at the object that was placed in front of the two of them. It's a hairclip. Clearly, it is.

"What's it for…?" she weakly asked, her voice has not recovered from crying.

"I'm giving it to you…" He answered, straightly, without doubt in his words.

"W—why…?" She was unsure of what to do, but she unconsciously held it and looked at it on her hand.

"It was the thing that woman had always worn…" Eliade's clip. No doubt about it. She usually places her hair in pigtails and her bangs were held with that clip.

"Why give it to me…? It's so special to you…"

"Isn't someone who see through other's soul special…?" Krory asked, and smiled to himself. "I wish you wouldn't give back what was already given to you. I've never given anyone something before."

She wanted to look at his face but didn't have enough guts to do it. She gathered the hair that usually hang around her left side of her forehead and placed the clip on there.

"I'll leave now. Sorry for the disturbance." Miranda stood up and bowed down. Krory accompanied her to the door.

"Thank you." That's what she just said, and a different feeling was what the aura from the room told her.

She turned her back and was about to walk away. But she stopped at the moment she made her first step. "I'll… keep this. I want to always remember that someone… told me that I was special." And she ran off, not wanting to show her smile to anyone, and unconsciously touching that thing. That thing.


End file.
